


we are doing better

by majoriwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Iwaizumi Hajime, Boys Kissing, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Oikawa Tooru, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoriwa/pseuds/majoriwa
Summary: oikawa wakes up to his lover making breakfast downstairs , but why is he on the phone with someone else?-i reccomend listening to me and my husband my mitski while reading. enjoy!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 39





	we are doing better

**Author's Note:**

> guys iwaizumi doesn't cheat on him this is very fluffy :3

Oikawa woke up to the familiar scent of his bed sheets , with a smell of his husband and the calm lavender since they were just washed. However they were slightly dirty from last night , his bed sheets were sticky but Tooru felt completely clean since he had bathed. He opens his eyes and sees his husb-

What?

He opens his eyes and sees his messy sheets and another white pillow , nothing else. It’s just Tooru in his bed by himself. He lifts his head in confusion , “Hajime?” Oikawa calls lightly. Even if Hajime was in the bathroom that's right next to their bedroom he wouldn’t have heard that quiet call. Oikawa got up and was going to brush his teeth first like he normally does but was eager to see his husband this second. 

Tooru makes his way downstairs and sees his lover in the kitchen , he's making eggs and there's also croissants being warmed up in the mini oven they share. As Tooru walks closer he notices Hajime's on the phone , so he doesn’t give him his usual morning hug. They’ve moved into their new home a couple of months ago since their last house was on a far too busy street , they’ve moved locations and everything. Life was good. 

“Yeah so around 2pm right?” Hajime says not noticing Toory who just sat on the living room couch. “Yup that's fine for me” he adds. He grabs a small piece of paper and writes the date and time down. Hajime looks up from the counter and notices his lover on the couch and smiles. He walks over to him and runs his fingers through the soft brown hair and brushes the back of his hands lightly on his cheeks. The taller man leans into the touch but is also confused so he stops. “Alright , bye see you then.” he hears his lover say and hangs up. 

“Morning” Hajime says with a smile , “what time did you wake up?” he adds while continuing to brush his hair. Tooru chuckles and gets up to give his husband a hug “less than 5 minutes ago.” 

“Are you okay, are you still sore?” Iwaizumi asks, rubbing his lower back in the hug. “A little but i’m okay” Tooru smiles , Hajime always looked out for him for all the years they’ve been together. He couldn't imagine what he would be doing without him in his life. “Why’d you leave me in bed all by myself?” He asks with the same pout he’s always given Hajime his entire life. 

“I’m sorry , I woke up around half an hour ago and played with your hair for a little but then someone called me so I just got up to make breakfast for you” he said walking over to the eggs he was scrambling to mix them a bit more. Tooru can’t help but feel jealousy even though they’ve been married and live in a house together. However , there was a female voice on the phone so Tooru couldn’t help but wonder who he was talking to. After all he did leave his husband to talk to this woman. “Who were you on the phone with?” Tooru asks while hugging his lover again from behind , placing his head on his shoulder leaving light kisses on his collarbone while moving the T-shirt the shorter man had on for easier access. 

“I’m meeting my manager's sister because she wants to begin working as a female athletic trainer so my manager wants me to meet up with her and help her out.” Hajime explains while keeping his eyes on the food in front of him. “And you woke up that early just to talk to her?” Tooru questioned , “It was already 10:30 something when she called. I don’t think that's early.” Hajime chuckled. 

“So..what are you guys gonna do?” he questioned suspiciously.

“I think we’re just gonna get coffee.” Hajime said calmly. Too calmly.

“So it’s like a date?” he questioned. Tooru said it with no hesitation. 

Hajime turned the stove off then slowly turned around , “Are you seriously jealous of you idiot? We’ve literally spent years dating , are married and live in the same house and sleep in the same bed. We’ve had sex multiple times including last night and either way this is all just for work. Do you really think I would cheat on you?” Hajime states seriously. 

He has a point. A very huge point that was proven greatly in so many ways just now.  
However , Tooru has always been one to doubt himself , he’s always never felt good enough or strong enough. Even as the number one setter in ranks with a perfect husband he still had his insecurities. Another that used to be on his mind a lot when they were dating was that since Iwaizumi liked boys and girls what if he left him for a pretty girl? A pretty girl who was less annoying and one that he didn’t have to look out for constantly. Many people always say that bisexual people would be more likely to cheat on you because they have both options , Tooru never believed that though , some days back then he would think he just couldn’t compare to a girl thats all. But deep down he knows Hajime would never do such a thing.

“I’m sorry , yeah i was a bit jealous. I know we’re married and you would never do something like that. It's just sometimes I feel like I'm just not good enough or I don't do enough for you. I understand I'm sor-” Tooru’s cut off in a hug by his shorter boyfriend.  
“You dumbass , don’t apologize. Sorry I left you this morning. I just wanted to have breakfast ready for when you woke up and you’re good enough for me. You always have been and always will be. You do so much for me , if you didn’t why the hell would I be married to you? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I wouldn’t be happier with anyone else you know? I love you so much so when you say these things it hurts me. But , I love how you tell me how you’re feeling. You think I don’t like helping you? If I didn’t I wouldn’t have stuck with you this long you idiot. So no being jealous anymore okay?” 

Oikawa hadn’t realized his own eyes watering , he was so happy to have a reassuring husband.  
He couldn’t be happier without Hajime. Tooru nods forcefully and hugs his husband tighter crying with his head buried in his shoulder. 

“I hate how you’re always doubting yourself. I hate how I have to look up a tiny bit when I see you since I've never been as tall as everyone in volleyball. I hate how you constantly overwork yourself and don’t get enough rest. I hate how you’ve always gotten so many girls in highschool and even now.” Hajime stops. 

“But even now , I won’t leave you and you won’t leave me. I know this because i’m yours and you’re mine and that will never change so stop talking this nonsense you idiot.” He continues while hugging his husband back tighter. 

Oikawa thinks he couldn’t be more grateful for Hajime  
‘It’s always been just him and me together’ He thinks.

“Tooru?” Hajime asks snapping him out of his thoughts

“Mhm” he replies.

“I love you.” He says ever so simply , the words he’s always heard that he loves to hear , the words he returns and always will.

He sniffles. “I love you too , Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick little oneshot i wrote during class. i hope you enjoyed and comments are very much so appreciated and let me know if you would like more short stories like this and requests are taken


End file.
